Ruby Potter and The Chamber of Secrets
by Dponygirl
Summary: Ruby and Harry are back for another year! But with snakes, a house elf, and a diary, things are a bit crazy. Once again, these twins won't be having a normal year. And why is everyone avoiding them? Find out in Ruby Potter and The Chamber of Secrets.
1. Chapter 1

I laid on the bed as Harry flipped through the red scrapbook, suddenly Hedwig screeched. Harry looked at him, "I can't let you out, Hedwig. I'm not allowed to use magic outside of school. Besides, if Uncle Vernon-" Downstairs I heard Vernon shout, "Potter!" I looked at Harry, "Too late." He sighed and glared at Hedwig, "Now you've done it."

We got up and went into the hallway to see Aunt Petunia, "Here they are. Vernon.." Vernon glared at us, "I'm warning you, if you can't control that bloody bird it'll have to go." Harry glared back, "But she's bored! If I could only let out for an hour or two-" Vernon interrupted him, "Huh, huh! So you could send secret messages to you freaky little friends. No, sir!"

I sighed, "But we haven't had any messages from any of out friends... not one... all summer." Dudley looked at us as Vernon fixed his suit, "Who'd want to be friends with you?" He slammed his shoulder against mine as he walked pas. I glared at him, Harry grabbing my hand. I looked at his hand and sighed, Vernon continuing, "I should think you'd be a little more grateful. We've raised you since you were a baby, given you the food off our table, even let you have Dudley's second bedroom, purely out of the goodness of our hearts."

I rolled my eyes, yeah right. The only reason they gave us that room was because they were scared of Hagrid coming back and seeing us in that basement. Aunt Petunia spoke with a smile as she slapped Dudley's hand from the cake, "Not now, Bopkins. For when the Masons arrive." Bopkins, Petunia's little pet name for little Duddykins. Quite honestly it makes me sick when she calls him it.

Uncle Vernon nodded, "Which should be any minute! Ahem...Now let's go over our schedule once again, shall we? Petunia when the Masons arrive you will be...?" Aunt Petunia walked to the living room, "...in the lounge, waiting to welcome them graciously into our home." He grinned and turned to Dudley, "Good! And- and Dudley, you will be...?" That tub of lard tried to act proper as he spoke, "I'll be waiting to open the door!" Uncle Vernon nodded, "Excellent! ...And you two...?"

Harry spoke, "I'll be in my bedroom, making no noise and pretending that I don't exist." Vernon looked at me, "I'll be riding on my unicorn that poops glitter and going to rainbow land." They all looked at me confused, I sighed and shook my head, "I'll be with Harry, pretending I don't exist.." Uncle Vernon nodded, "Too right, you will. With any luck, this could well be the day I make the biggest deal of my career. And you two will not mess it up!"

We walked into our room when the doorbell rang, I heard Vernon, "Mr. and Mrs. Mason! Do come in!" I looked inside our room to see an elf-like creature bouncing on Harry's bed, "Ha- ha- ha! Ha, ha! Ho, ho, ho! Ha, ha!" It finally noticed us and jumped off, "Harry and Ruby Potter! Such an honor it is!" I raised an eyebrow as Harry asked, "Who are you?"

The creature bowed, it's ears touching the floor, "Dobby sir, Dobby the house elf." Harry sighed, "Not to be to be rude or anything, but this isn't a great time for me to have a house elf in my bedroom." Dobby nodded, "Oh, oh yes, sir! Dobby understands! It's just that, Dobby has come to tell you- it is difficult, sir- Dobby wonders where to begin?"

I cleared my throat, "Why don't you sit down?" Dobby looked at me, "S-sit down? S-sit- sit down? Oh, oh, ho. Oh, ho, ho... Oh, ho, ho. Ohh, ho, hoo..." I gasped and shook my head, "Dobby, ssh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you, or anything!" He looked at me, "Offend Dobby? Dobby has heard of your kindness, ma'am, but never has he been asked to sit down by a wizard or witch, like an equal." I smiled gently, "You can't have met many decent wizards then."

He shook his head, "No, I haven't." He suddenly freezed, "That was an awful thing to say. Bad Dobby!" He began to hit his head on the closet, "Stop, Dobby!" He looked up, "Dobby had to punish himself, ma'am. Dobby almost spoke ill of his family, ma'am." Harry sat beside me on the bed, "Your family?"

Dobby nodded, "The wizard family Dobby serves, sir. Dobby is bound to serve one family forever. If they ever knew Dobby was here...ooh... But Dobby had to come. Dobby has to protect Harry and Ruby Potter- to warn them. You must not go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year! There is a plot, a plot to make most terrible things happen." I frowned, "What terrible things? Who's plotting them?" Dobby looked down, "Ooo... er... can't... say... argh..."

I put my hand up to stop him, "Ok– I- understand. You can't- say!" He grabbed the lamp and began to hit himself with it, "Don't make me talk, I— Errr..." I shook head, "I won't! Dobby! Dobby, put the lamp down." He kept hitting himself with it, "Give me the lamp! Dobby stop!" I could hear Vernon coming up, Harry grabbed Dobby and quickly threw him in the closet, "Get in there, and keep quiet!" Vernon opened the door, "What the devil are you doing up here?" Harry pushed the door to the closet, "I- I was just.."

Uncle Vernon glared at us, "You just ruined the punch line of my Japanese golfer joke!" Harry pushed the door again, "Sorry." Vernon sighed, "One more sound, and you'll wish you'd never been born, boy! And fix that door!"

Harry nodded, "Yes, sir..." Vernon closed the door behind him, Harry opened the closet for Dobby to come out, "See why we've got to go back? We don't belong here. We belong in your world, at Hogwarts. It's the only place we've got friends!" Dobby went next to me, "Friends who don't even write to you?" I shrugged, "Well, I expect they've... been- hang on- how do you know my friends haven't been writing to us?" Dobby gulped, "Ruby Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby. Heh- Dobby hoped, if Mr. and Ms. Potter thought their friends had forgotten them, they might not want to go back to school, ma'am."

He took out a bundle of letters, Harry glared at him, "Give me those, now!" Dobby ran out, "No! Ahh! Ooh..." We jumped up and ran after him, "Dobby! No!" He snapped his fingers, "Dobby, please, no!" Dobby looked at us, "Harry and Ruby Potter must say they are not going back to school!" We shook our head, "We can't! Hogwarts is our home!" Dobby sighed, "Then, Dobby must do it, sir, for Harry Potter's own good." He snapped his fingers.

Suddenly the cake Aunt Petunia made was floating in mid-air. I ran after it, "No.." Uncle Vernon was telling a joke, "...it spread as far as the eye could see, all over the floor of this vast building, and it was this deep. And one plumber said "Look at all that water." A-and the second plumber said, Yes, and that's just the top of it!" I tried to take hold of the cake, preventing it from falling when suddenly there was another snap. The cake fell onto Vernon's boss, "Uh-oh.."

Uncle Vernon spluttered as he apologized, "I'm so sorry! It's my niece- she's very disturbed. Meeting strangers upsets her. That's why I kept her upstairs!" I sighed and shook my head, "I'm so dead.."


	2. Chapter 2

I watched as Vernon drilled in the last bar on the window, "You're never going back to that school. You're never going to see those freaky friends of yours again. Never!" I waved as he got off the ladder, "Thanks for visiting.."

Harry sighed, "How can you be so sarcastic at a time like this?" I looked at him, "Because, Dumbledore always knows." He raised an eyebrow at me, "What do you mean?" I smiled at him, "Just wait, we're not staying here all year." He nodded, I sat down on the bed and closed my eyes.

It was soon night, I sat up and grabbed my trunk. Harry opened his eyes, "What are you doing?" I smiled at him, "Packing, wanna help?" He nodded slowly and got up, "Sure. Ruby.. do you know something I don't?" I looked at him innocently, "Definitely not, big brother." He narrowed his green eyes at me, the eyes our mother had. I hugged his arm, "Go get your trunk, it will be time soon." He raised an eyebrow and nodded. After we finished packing, I heard a car sound outside. Grinning I looked out the window to see a flying car, "Hiya Harry!" Harry looked at them confused, "Ron! Fred. George. What are you all doing here?"

Ron smiled, "Rescuing you, of course. Now, come on. Get your trunk!..." They put hooks on the bars, "You'd better stand back. Let's go!" I grabbed my trunk, Harry did the same with his. They yanked the bars clean off, I grinned and laughed. I heard Vernon yell, "POTTER!" George shouted, "Go, Go, Go!" We threw them our trunks and Hedwig. Fia climbed on my shoulders as I helped Harry in, "Oldest first."

Harry nodded and got in, I got on the ledge and took Harry's hand, getting in when Vernon busted the door open, "Petunia, they're escaping!" He grabbed my leg, "Ahh! Get off you blasted elephant!" Harry gripped my hand, "I've got you Ruby!" Vernon gripped tighter, "Oh no! You aren't going anywhere!" The twins hit the gas, and Vernon slipped out of the window, gripping my leg. I smiled at him, "Hey Uncle Vernon, don't look down."

Raising my other leg, I kicked him in the face and off of my leg. He fell in the bushes, "Ahh!" I grinned as Harry and Ron pulled me in. Closing the door behind me, I grinned at the guys, "What's up?" They laughed and shook their heads, Ron smiled at us, "Happy Birthday guys!"

We soon reached the Weasley's house and sneaked in, Fred whispered, "Come on. Okay, come on. Shh! Shh! Ok, come on. Shh! Come on." We walked in, Ron picked up a biscuit, "Do you think it'd be all right if we had some of this?" George nodded, "Yeah, Mum would never know." We looked around, there was a clock with the weasley's on the hands, "It's not much, but it's home." Harry and I grinned, "I think it's brilliant.."

Mrs. Weasley suddenly appeared, "Where have you been? Harry, Ruby, how wonderful to see you dears. Beds empty! No note! Car gone! You could have died! You could have been seen!" I spoke up, "Um, actually it was my idea." Harry looked at me shocked, "I knew something like this would happen so I asked Ron for a favor. Of course I never expected a flying car!" I laughed as I looked at the boys. Mrs. Weasley smiled at me, "Well I don't blame you dear, but the boys.." Ron frowned, "They were starving him, Mum. There were bars on his window!"

Mrs. Weasley glared at him, "Well, you'd best hope that I don't put bars on your window, Ronald Weasley! Come on dears, time for a spot of breakfast. Here we are. Now tuck in! That's it. There we go." She put a plate of breakfast infront of me, never have I seen so much food. I bit my lip and smiled gently, "Thank you." She patted my head. I saw Ron's little sister come down, "Mummy, have you seen my jumper?" Mrs. Weasley nodded, "Yes dear. It was on the cat."

She looked at Harry and I. I smiled at her, "Hello!" Her eyes widened, suddenly she ran out. I looked at Ron, "What did I do? Did I upset her?" Ron shook his head, "Ginny. She's been talking about you two all summer. A bit annoying really." A man walked in, "Morning, Weasleys." The boys replied, "Morning, Dad." Oh this was their father. He had the same reddish hair, and a friendly expression. Mrs. Weasley smiled at him, "What a night. Nine raids. Nine!"

Harry looked at Ron, "Raids?" Ron nodded, "Dad works in the Ministry of Magic, in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. Dad loves Muggles, thinks they're fascinating." I smiled as Mr. Weasley sat beside me, "Well now. Aah! And who are you two?" I smiled gently, "Ruby.." Harry spoke up, "And I'm Harry, Harry and Ruby Potter." Mr. Weasley smiled, "Good Lord! Are you really? Well, Ron's told us all about you, of course. When did they get here?"

Mrs. Weasley put her hands on her hips, "This morning. Your sons flew that enchanted car of yours to Surrey and back last night." Mr. Weasley grinned, "Did you really? How'd it go?" We all smiled and said, "Oh, it was.." Mrs. Weasley interrupted us, "Arthur!" Mr. Weasley cleared his throat, "I mean...that was very wrong, indeed, boys. Very wrong of you. Now, Harry, Ruby, you must know all about Muggles. Tell me, what exactly is the function of a rubber duck?" I giggled as Harry stared at Mr. Weasley strangely. There was a squawk and a bang, I looked to see an owl face planted in the window. Mrs. Weasley looked up, "Well, that'll be Errol with the post. Oh, fetch it will you Percy, please?" Percy.. I looked to see him, ah yeah, I remember seeing him at Hogwarts. His hair was red just like the others, but more poofy with bedhair. He sighed as he saw the owl, "Errol..." Ron shook his head, "He's always doing that."

I smiled gently at the bird, I felt for the poor thing, I'm clumsy too. Percy took the letter from Errol, "Oh look, it's our Hogwarts letters. And they've sent us Harry and Ruby's as well." Mr. Weasley smiled, "Dumbledore must know you're here. Doesn't miss a trick, that man." Fred looked at the list of supplies, "This lot won't come cheap, Mum. The spell books alone are very expensive." Mrs Weasley nodded, "We'll manage. There's only one place we're going to get all of this. Diagon Alley."

We stood infront of a chimney with a bowl of green powder. She turned to us, "Right. Here we are Harry, you go first dear." Ron stopped her, "But Harry's never traveled by Floo powder before, Mum." I raised an eyebrow, "Floo powder?" She nodded, "Oh, well you go first Ron, so that Harry and Ruby can see how it's done. Yes. In you go... That's it." He took a handful of floo powder and shouted, "Diagon Alley!" Throwing it into the fire, he disappeared, "Whoa.."

Harry and I grinned at eachother, Mrs. Weasley handed us the bowl, "You see? It's quite easy, dear. Don't be afraid. Come on. Come on. In you go. That's it, mind your head. That's right. Now take your Floo powder. That's it, very good. Now, don't forget to speak very, very clearly." We both decided to go in at the same time, standing side by side we both threw the powder down as Harry shouted, "Diaganilly!"

We landed on the ground of some shop, "Diaganilly, pure genius Harry." He sighed and helped me up, "I'm sorry! I.. I thought that was it!" I brushed the soot out of my hair, "Diagon alley! Not Diaganilly! It isn't a flower!" He laughed when I looked up at him, "What?!" He snorted and shook his head, "Your face." I looked in the mirror to see my face was all covered in soot, mostly around my eyes, making me look like a dirty raccoon. I stared at the reflection, "Oh my.."

I began to giggle, Harry laughed, "You look so funny!" I pointed at him, "Look at you! I think your hair is darker than usual.." He laughed harder, "Oh gosh, we look like raccoons!" I shook my head as we walked out, "Harry.. where are we?"

We reached a dark alley where there was witches and wizards staring at us, I grabbed Harry's hand, "I don't like this.." He gripped my hand gently. A witch with gray hair walked to us, "Not lost are you, my dear?" I shook my head, "We're fine, thank you. w-we were just..." Other wizards started to crowd around us, "Come with us. We'll help you find your way back."

I huddled closer to Harry, "No! Please!" Suddenly I heard Hagrid's voice, "Harry? Ruby?" We looked up to see that lovable giant looking at us confused, "Hagrid!" He chuckled, "What do you think you're doing down 'ere? Come on!" We quickly ran to him.

We finally reached the real diagon alley, I shouted, "Sunshine! Sweet bright sunshine! Two hundred years since I've seen it!" Harry covered my mouth and pulled me along with them. Hagrid shook his head, "Skulkin' 'round Knockturn Alley? Dodgy place! Don' want no one ter see you there. People'll think you were up to no good." My response was muffled, Harry sighed, "We were lost, I— hang on. What were you doing down there, then?" Hagrid looked at us, in a position most would find weird if they didn't know us.

Harry's hand covering my mouth and dragging me along by my head, me with my hand fisted in his shirt, trying to pull away from him. So basically a kidnapper and victim position. He shook his head and looked away, "Me? Oh, I was... um... I was lookin' for Flesh-Eatin' Slug Repellent. They're ruinin' all the school cabbages."

Hermione ran infront of us, "Harry! Hagrid! Ruby?" Hagrid smiled, "Hello Hermione." She smiled at him and looked at us, "What.." I waved at her, completely calm. She raised an eyebrow and shook her head, "Ok.." She turned to Harry and sighed, "What did you do to your glasses? Oculus reparo." Harry smiled at her, "I definitely need to remember that one." Hagrid looked at us, "You'll be all right now then? Right. I'll leave you to it, then." Hermione smiled, "Ok! Bye!"

Harry smiled at Hagrid, "Thank you. Bye." I waved at him, unable to speak. Hermione looked at us still in the kidnapper position, she sighed and shook her head, "Come on! Everyone's been so worried."

Harry nodded and let go of me, I fell to the floor panting, "I…can….BREATHE!" They rolled their eyes at my dramatics, Hermione looked at Harry, "Now I know why you were doing that to her." I held my throat as I laid there on the ground, "Breathe in and out. Breathe in and out. Breath in and-" Harry groaned and shouted, "Ruby, STOP! PEOPLE ARE STARING!"

After I got over my breathing episode, we entered the store. I hugged Harry's arm as we saw the crowd, we finally saw Mrs. Weasley, "Oh,there you two are! Thank goodness! We'd hoped you'd only gone one grate too far..." I raised an eyebrow and nodded, "Yeah.." A person spoke up, "Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart." Mrs. Weasley grinned, "Ah! Here he is!"

Ron chuckled, "Mum fancies him." A man pushed past us, "Make way there. Please! Let me by, madam. Thank you. Excuse me, little girl. This is for the Daily Prophet." I raised an eyebrow, "Oi, who are you calling little?" Lockhart looked at us, "It can't be- Ruby and Harry Potter?"

The photographer looked at us, "Oh! Harry Potter! Ruby Potter!" I felt a hand grab me from behind and I was suddenly pulled into a hug by Lockhart. I blushed at the closeness, not used to male's touching me except Harry, "Nice big smile, kids. Together you and I rate the front page! Ladies and gentlemen, what an extraordinary moment this is. When young Harry and Ruby stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography, Magical Me,... which, incidentally is currently celebrating its 27th week atop the Daily Prophet bestseller list, he had no idea that he would, in fact, be leaving... with my entire collected works, free of charge. Now, ladies?" I felt myself being let go, and books being shoved into my hands.

We quickly shuffled away to Mrs. Weasley, "Ruby, now you give me those, and I'll get them signed. All of you wait outside. That's it, Ron." We went to the doors when Malfoy came out of nowhere, "I'll bet you loved that, didn't you, Potters? Famous Harry and Ruby Potter! Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page." Ginny stepped forward, glaring at him, "Leave him alone." Him? Him?! Oh.. My eyes widened as I realized why Ginny was so strange around us. Looking at Harry I grinned, my big brother's got an admirer.

Malfoy seemed to see it too as he said, "Oh look, Potter. You've got yourself a girlfriend." A snake cane rested on his shoulder and pushed him to the side, "Now, now Draco, play nicely." I looked up to see a tall man with long blonde hair, tied back in a ponytail. He looked at us and smiled, "Potters... Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last." Harry shook his hand as I stared at him, not sure if I should trust him. He lurched Harry forward by his hand and brushed the hair off Harry's scar with his cane, "Forgive me, your scars are legends, as, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you."

Harry jerked away, "Voldemort killed our parents. He was nothing more than a murderer." He did not seem to flinch at Harry saying the name, "Hmm. You must be very brave, to mention his name...or very foolish." Hermione spoke up, "Fear of a name only increase fear of the thing itself." He turned to look at her, "And you must be... Miss Granger. Yes, Draco's told me all about you, and your parents. Muggles, aren't they?" She looked away from him, that's strange, Hermione never backed down. He looked at Ron and Ginny, "Let me see...red hair... vacant expressions... tatty second hand book. You must be the Weasleys."

Why did that sound so familiar? Ah yeah, Malfoy said that once. Mr. Weasley appeared behind us, "Children, it's mad in here! Let's go outside." Mr. Malfoy looked at him, "Well, well, well. Weasley senior." I didn't like that tone, this man was definitely no good. Mr. Weasley smiled fakely at him, "Lucius."

Mr. Malfoy smirked, "Busy time at the Ministry, Arthur, all those extra raids? I do hope they're paying you overtime, but judging by the state of this, I'd say not. What's the use in being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it." Mr. Weasley grimaced, "We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." Mr. Malfoy's smirk disappeared, "Clearly. Associating with Muggles... and I thought your family could sink no lower."

That was my cue, I spoke up, "Mr. Malfoy, I have a question." He looked at me shocked, "Yes.. what is it?" I put on an innocent expression, "Where do babies come from?" Harry looked at me like I was crazy. Mr. Malfoy spluttered as he tried to speak, "T-That isn't something to ask me.." I smiled at him, "Oh but, you seem to be a wizard who knows everything. Can't you answer this one question?"

He stayed silent, "Hm, I suppose not. Maybe you aren't as smart as you think you are." I walked past him, humming. Harry following, "Ruby.." I looked at him innocently, "Harry, where do babies come from? I really do want to know and that man wouldn't answer me.." I pouted as he chuckled, "I'll tell you later."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day we were at the train station, "10:58! Come on! Come on! The train will be leaving any moment!" Mrs. Weasley rushed the boys, "Fred, George, Percy you first!" Ron, Harry and I were the last ones left, I looked at Harry and nodded, "On three.. one.. two.. three!" We ran forward, I closed my eyes, my cart rammed into the wall.

I fell back, Fia meowing in her cage that fell from the cart, "Ow!" The station guard spoke up, "Oy! What do you two think you're doing?" I looked at the man and smiled weakly, "Sorry. Lost- lost control of the trolley." He nodded and walked away. I looked at Harry and Ron, "Why can't we get through?" Ron shrugged, "I don't know. The gateway's sealed its self for some reason. Sure glad I didn't go first.." I glared at him as I got up, putting my things back on my trolley. Harry looked at the clock, "The train leaves at exactly eleven o'clock. We've missed it!"

Ron's eyes widened, "If we can't get through, maybe Mum and Dad can't get back!" I sighed as Harry spoke, "Maybe we should just go and wait by the car." That's it! I looked up with a grin, "The car.."

The car floated up as I started it up, "How do you know how to carjack?" I grinned at harry, "I read a lot of books when I'm bored." He chuckled and shook his head, I grabbed the steering wheel and hit the gas, "Let's go!" We zoomed past muggle London, "Uh Ron, I don't think muggles are accustomed to seeing a flying car." He nodded, "Uh, right. Okay."

He pressed a button and smiled, I turned the steering wheel, "Oh no! The Invisibility Booster must be faulty!" Harry sighed, "Well come on, then. Let's go lower. We need to find the train." I nodded and drove lower, "Lower it is!" We reached the train tracks and landed on them, "Now all we need to do is catch up with the train."

There was a whistle, "Do you hear that?" Harry nodded, "We must be gettin' close." Ron looked behind him, "Ruby.. you're going to need to pull up.." I looked at him, "Why?" He pointed at the train behind us, "Uh-oh.." I pulled at the gear and dived away from it, "AHHHHH!" The car door opened and Harry fell out, grabbing hold of the door, "Harry!" I crawled over Ron, "Ron! Take the wheel!" He nodded and grabbed the wheel, I reached forward, "Take my hand!"

Harry grabbed at it, "I can't! It's all sweaty!" I reached forward and grabbed his wrist, he wrapped his hand around mine. I pulled at him, "God, you're so heavy!" My foot slipped and I fell forward, "Ahh! Ron!" He let go of the steering wheel and grabbed my leg, "I've got you!" We drove by Hermione's compartment, she looked out the window shocked, "Ruby?!" I grinned sheepishly at her before pulling up Harry. We slammed the door behind him and locked it, Ron grinned, "I think we found the train."

We finally reached the castle, I grinned as I saw it, "Home.." Suddenly the car sluttered and began to dive down, "What the.. Ron! Pull up!" He looked at me, "It's not working! Ahhhh!" We were hurtling towards a tree, "Up! Up! The tree!" He took out his wand and beat it on the steering wheel, "Stop! Stop! Stop!"

Suddenly there was a snap, I snorted as he stared at his wand in horror. We crashed down to the tree, "Ahh!" Suddenly we stopped falling, I looked around to see we were in the tree. Ron whimpered, "My wand. Look at my wand." I sighed, "Be thankful it's not your neck." The car started moving again, "What's happening.." Harry looked out the window, "I don't know." A spiked limb smashed through the headboard as the tree groaned, "AHHHHHHHH!"

The car tipped over and fell to the ground, "Ahh! Go! Fast!" We jumped out of the car, grabbing our luggage. The car sped off to the forbidden forest, "The car! ...Dad's gonna kill me." I nodded as Ron whimpered, staring at the forest.

We quickly went inside, it was dark already so everyone would be in the great hall. I put my things by the other luggage, "Bye Fia, see you soon." She meowed in response, I ran to catch up with the guys where Harry was talking to Ron, "So, a house elf shows up in our bedroom, we can't get through the barrier to platform nine and three-quarters, we almost get killed by a tree... clearly someone doesn't want me here this year." I nodded as we went up the stair, suddenly I met red eyes, Filch, "Well, take a good look. This night might well be the last you spend in this castle." My eyes widened, "Hm. Oh, dear, we are in trouble." He smirked at me.

He grabbed me by my collar and the boys followed, "Oi! Let her go!" He walked to the dungeons, I gulped as we entered Snape's office, "Here they are Professor, caught in the act." He threw me towards the desk, "Ugh!" I fell to my knees and winced. I saw Snape stand up, "Good, leave now." I stood up slowly as Ron and Harry stood beside me. My face was hidden by my red curls, too scared to look at Snape.

He looked at the boys as soon as Filch closed the door behind him, he held up a newspaper with the flying car on it, "You were seen by no less than seven Muggles. Do you have any idea how serious this is? You have risked the exposure of our world. Not to mention the damage you inflicted on a Whomping Willow that's been on these grounds since before you were born."

Ron sheepishly laughed, " Honestly, Professor Snape, I think it did more damage to us." Snape sneered at him, "Silence! I assure you, that were you in Slytherin, and your fate rested with me, the both of you would be on the train home- tonight! As it is..." "They are not." I turned around to see Dumbledore and McGonagall.

Snape looked at them, "Headmaster, these boys have flouted the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry. As such—" Dumbledore held up his, "I am well aware of our bylaws, Severus, having written quite a few of them myself. However, as head of Gryffindor house, it is for Professor McGonagall to determine the appropriate action."

I spoke up, "Proffesor, Headmaster, please. It was my idea. We were late for the train so I suggested we take the car, I'm the one who drove it, except when Harry nearly fell out, then Ron took the wheel.. and drove us into a tree.. But it was all my idea! If anyone should be expelled, it's me!" They all looked at me shocked. McGonagall sighed and spoke, "You won't be expelled Ms. Potter, but I must impress on all of you the seriousness of what you have done. I will be writing to your families tonight, and you will each receive detention." I nodded, "Yes ma'am.." She smiled at me and patted my head, I blushed in embarrassment and stared at the floor.

We went to the common room, as soon as the portrait opened I was hugged, "W-What?!" It was Hermione, "I'm so glad you guys are ok! I saw you and Harry dangling in the car while no one was driving, and then I hear that you might be expelled and.." I put up my hand, "We're fine, the car isn't, but we won't be expelled." She grinned and nodded, "Can you let go now? I mean, I don't mind, but I need to breath sometime." She chuckled and let go, "Sorry."

I smiled at her, she went to strangle Harry and Ron next. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder, "So, Ms. Potter.." Another arm wrapped around my other shoulder, "Stole a car?" I looked up to see Fred and George, "We never thought that sweet little Ruby could be so.. mischievous!" They leaned their faces closer to mine, "Tell us, how did you do it?" I flinched at the closeness, "I-I just took the red wire.. and the grey one.. T-Too close!" I shoved their faces away from me and back away to Harry, my face turning as red as my hair.

The twins got over the shock and grinned evilly, "Oh. Ruby doesn't like closeness? But yet, she hangs tight to Harry. So mean.." I looked at them confused, "Huh? Mean?" They nodded and turned away from me, their shoulders shaking, "We want to hug Ruby too, but she always pushes us away.." A sob came from Fred, "Y-Yeah, Ruby is so mean.." My eyes widened, I quickly ran to them , "I'm sorry! I-I'll hug you!" They looked at me, "Really?" I nodded and hugged Fred, "S-See?"

George wrapped his arms around me and hugged me from behind. I smiled weakly as I was squished between the two identical males, "F-Feel better?" They nodded, "Yeah.. but.." I looked at them, "What?" A smirk came upon Fred's face, one I'm sure was reflected on George's face, "We want more.." I freezed up, they chuckled as they looked down on me. "NO WAY IN HELL!"

I whined as I tried to free myself from those awful twins, but they squished me in between them, "What's wrong Ruby? Don't you want to spend time with us?" I screamed and reached for Harry and Ron, "Help me! Help me from these perverted twins!" Harry laughed and shook his head, "You brought this upon yourself, deal with it." The twins began to drag me away, "No!" They laughed and brought me up to the boy's dormitory, "Yes!"

30 minutes later I walked out with my hair turned bright red, brighter than it's ever been, "I. Hate. Those. Twins." Hermione looked up from her book and snorted, "Oh my.." I grimaced, "Somehow this is the twins idea of 'private time' Thank god it wasn't what I thought it was, though I'm not very happy about this.."

Hermione smiled and nodded, "I understand." I finally calmed down and my hair turned to blue, Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Mood changing hair, they invented the spell, with no cure of course. So I have to live this out." She chuckled and turned off the light, "Good night Ruby." I sighed and laid down, "Night."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, we were in the greenhouse. Professor Sprout finally came in, "Morning, everyone! Good morning, everyone!" We smiled, "Good morning, Professor Sprout!" She turned to us, "Welcome to Greenhouse Three, Second Years. Now, gather around, everyone. Today, we are going to repot Mandrakes. Who here can tell me the properties of the Mandrake root?" H

ermione raised her hand, "Yes, Miss Granger." Hermione smiled, "Mandrake, or Mandragora, is used to return those who have been Petrified to their original state. It's also quite dangerous. The Mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it."

Professor sprout nodded, "Excellent! Ten points to Gryffindor! Now, as our Mandrakes are still only seedlings their cries won't kill you yet. But they could knock you out for several hours, which is why I have given each of you a pair of earmuffs for auditory protection. So, could you please put them on, right away? Quickly! Flaps tight down, and watch me closely."

I slipped on my earmuffs, the furr tickling my ear, "You grasp your Mandrake firmly, you pull it sharply up out of the pot..." A screech rang out as she pulled the Mandrake out, "Ah!" I covered my earmuffs with my hands. She smiled at us, "Got it? And... now you dunk it down into the other pot and pour a little sprinkling of soil to keep him warm."

I heard a thunk and looked to see Neville passed out on the floor, Professor Sprout sighed, "Longbottom's been neglecting his earmuffs." Seamus shook his head, "No, ma'am, he's just fainted." She shrugged, "Yes, well, just leave him there. Right! On we go! Plenty of pots to go around. Grasp your Mandrake, and pull it up!" I reached into the pot and grabbed it out, the shrieking ringing through the earmuffs. I put it in the pot and sprinkled soil over it.

Looking over, I saw Malfoy's finger being bit by the mandrake. I giggled and covered my mouth, "Having some trouble Malfoy?" He glared at me and yanked out his finger, shoving the poor mandrake in the pot. He put a whole handful of soil in, "Uh Malfoy, that's too much!" He smirked, "Please, what's going to happen?"

I looked to see the mandrake turning red, steam coming from it, "That." Professor Sprout shouted, "You've overheated it! 10 points from slytherin!" I smiled and sang, "Told you so~" He huffed and glared at me.

Soon it was lunchtime, I watched as Ron taped his wand together. He stared at it, "Huhh... Say it, I'm doomed." Harry nodded, "You're doomed." Suddenly there was a flash, I looked to see a young boy, " Hi! I'm Colin Creevy! I'm in Gryffindor, too!" Harry smiled weakly, "Oh-Hi Colin." I put my hand out and smiled, "Nice to meet you Colin." He shook it and grinned, running off to his friends.

I heard a hoot and looked to see Errol crashing into the food on the table, "Ron, I think you've got mail." I chuckled as he stared at the owl in horror, "Bloody bird's a menace. Oh, no!" I looked to see a red envelope, Seamus grinned, "Look, everyone! Weasley's got himself a Howler!" I raised an eyebrow, "What's a howler?" Ron threw it on the table and edged away from it, Neville sighed, "Go on, Ron. I ignored one from my gran once. It was horrible." I shook my head and pulled Ron back, shoving the howler in his hands, "Open it."

He opened the seal, the howler jerking out of his hands and forming into a mouth, "RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTLEY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!" My eyes widened as Mrs. Weasley's voice rang out throughout the hall, it turned to Ginny, "Oh, and Ginny, dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud!"

The howler turned back to Ron, "Thhhhbt!" It ripped itself up and fell to the table.

Everyone was silent, I turned to Ron and put my hands on my hips, "Yeah Ron! How dare you!" Harry covered my mouth, "Shut up." The Gryffindor table chuckled as I struggled against Harry's grip.


	5. Chapter 5

After lunch we went to the next class, Defense against the Dark Arts. I sighed as I thought back to Professor Quirrell, he was a good guy. Just got caught up with the wrong person. I could see it, the struggle in his eyes as he went to strangle me. He didn't want to do it, it was against his will. He couldn't resist Voldemort, and I knew it. He's in a better place now, where he can be free. Free from Voldemort and all the evil that held him down.

I was pulled into my seat, bringing me back to reality. I looked to see Harry looking at me worried, I smiled and took out my books. He seemed to get that I was fine and turned to the front. I looked up to see a portrait of that touchy-touchy Lockhart fellow.

The door above the staircase opened to reveal the man, "Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher... me!" Rolling my eyes, I scooted closer to Harry. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-times winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award- but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at him. Huh, huh, huh... hee, hee..." He smiled at me, I looked at the pearly white teeth, perfectly straight and not a single thing in them.

What did he do, floss every five minutes? He turned around, breaking my thoughts, "Now- be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind. You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. I must ask you not to scream. It might... provoke them!" He swiped the cover off the cage to reveal blue little mini elves. They had wings and were rattling all around. Seamus spoke up, "Cornish pixies?"

Lockhart held up his hand, "Ah, freshly caught Cornish pixies!" I rolled my eyes as Seamus laughed, "Laugh if you will, Mr. Finnigan, but pixies can be devilish tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them, ha!" He undid the latch and the pixies came flying out, I heard Lockhart shout, "Come on now- round them up, round them up, they're only pixies!"

I winced as I felt a sharp tug on my braids, "Ow!" I looked to see a pixie gripping onto my copper red braid. I glared at him, swatting at him, "C'mere!" I heard screaming and looked up to see Neville being dragged up in the air by the pixies, they hanged him on the ceiling from his robe, "Hey, get me down!" I whimpered as I felt the tug come back, sharper than the last time, "Get off of me!"

I looked to see Harry trying to hit me with a book, "Are you crazy?!" He sighed and tried to hit me again, "Hold still, I'm trying to get it off!" I stood perfectly still, feeling the tugging finally stop. I smiled at him, "Thanks bro!" I heard Lockhart shout, "Peskipiksi pesternomi! I'll ask you three to just nip the rest of them back into their cage!"

He ran out quickly, I stared at his retreating back shocked. Ron sighed, "What do we do now?" Hermione took out her wand and pointed it up, "Immobulus!" Suddenly the pixies moved in slow motion, I raised an eyebrow as one floated by me, "Ah.." I looked up at the chandelier to see Neville, he sighed as he looked down at us, "Why is it always me?" I smiled and got up on the table, "Come on, let's get him down."

Later on it was quiddich practice, Oliver smiled at us as we walked out onto the field, "I spent the summer devising a whole new Quidditch program. We are gonna train earlier, harder, and longer." My eyes caught sight of the slithering team going out onto the field, I interrupted him, "Uh Oliver?" He looked at me, "What is it Potter?" I pointed behind him, "What- I don't believe it! Where do you think you're goin', Flint?" Flint turned around to us and smirked, "Quidditch practice." Oliver shook his head, "Nuh-uh, I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today!" Flint chuckled, "Easy, Wood. I've got a note."

Oliver took the note out of his hands and read it out loud, "I, Professor Severus Snape, do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, owing to the need to train their new Seeker. You've got a new Seeker. Who?" They parted to show white blonde hair, "Malfoy?" I spoke up, "Malfoy you little shit."

Malfoy smirked at me, "That's right. And that's not all that new this year." Looking at they're hands I saw new brooms, even better than ours. I heard Ron's voice behind me, "Those are Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones! How did you get those?" I jumped and looked at him and Hermione, "When you'd get here?" He smiled at me before glaring at Malfoy, Flint chuckled, "A gift from Draco's father."Malfoy nodded, "You see Weasley, unlike some, my father can afford the best."

Hermione spoke up, "At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got it on pure talent." I smiled as I heard her, she was so kind. Of course my little fun was over as Malfoy turned to her, "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood!" Mudblood? What is that? Some kind of delicacy? Ron took out his wand and pointed it at Malfoy, "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy. Eat slugs!" The spell bounced back on him, sending him to the ground. I gasped and ran to him with Harry, "Ron!"

Hermione helped him up, "You okay, Ron? Say something!" He opened his mouth slowly, a slug coming out, I gagged and looked away, "Oh wow.." A flash blinded me for a second, "Huh?" Colin smiled at us, holding his camera, "Wow! Can you turn him around, Harry?" Harry sighed, "No, Colin! Get out of the way! Let's take him to Hagrid's." Hermione and him helped him up, I just looked at Colin, "Hey, can I have that picture of him puking, I can use it later for blackmail." Colin nodded and handed it to me with a smile. I looked at the picture, a slug in midair with Ron vomiting. Grinning, I patted him on the head, "Good boy."

I quickly pocketed the picture and shot the slytherins a glare before running off after the others. I opened the door to see Ron puking in a pail, Hagrid sighed and patted his back, "Better out than in. Who's Ron tryin' to curse, anyway?" I skipped in and sat beside Hermione, "Malfoy. He called Hermione, ...um, well, I don't- I don't know exactly what it means." Hermione sighed, "He called me a Mudblood." Hagrid looked at her shocked, "He did not!" Harry looked just as confused as me, "What's a Mudblood?"

Hermione looked down, "It means 'dirty blood.' Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who is Muggle-born. Someone with non-magic parents. Someone like me. It's not a term one usually hears in civilized conversation." Hagrid spoke, "See, the thing is, there're some wizards, like the Malfoy family, who think they're better'n everyone else because they're what people call pure blood." I stood up and shouted, "That's horrible!"

Ron threw up again, "It's disgusting." Hagrid nodded, "And it's codswallop, to boot. Dirty blood. Why, there isn't a wizard alive today that's not half blood or less. More ter the point, they've yet to think of a spell that our Hermione can' do. Come here... Don't you think on it, Hermione. Don't you think on it for one minute... eh?" Hermione smiled and wiped away her tears.


	6. Chapter 6

Later on at night we were stuck in detention with Lockhart, "Can you possibly imagine a better way to serve detention than by helping me to answer my fan mail?" I rolled my eyes as the narcissistic blond carried on, "No."

He smiled at me, "Fame is a fickle friend, Ruby. Celebrity is as celebrity does. Remember that." Suddenly I felt someone whispering, "Come, come, come to me. Come to me!"

I looked up, "What?" He looked at me, "Sorry?" Harry looked at me knowingly, "That voice.." Lockhart raised an eyebrow, "Voice? What Voice?" We mimicked his action, "Didn't you hear it?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "What are you talking about, Harry? I think we're getting a bit a- drowsy. And, Great Scott- no wonder! Look at the time! We've been here nearly four hours! Spooky how the time flies when one's having fun. Heh, heh." I nodded slowly, "Yeah.. spooky."

We quickly got out and ran to the wall, "You heard it too didn't you?" Harry nodded and pressed his ear to the wall, I could hear the voice again, "Blood…I smell blood." I began to follow the voice slowly, "Let me rip you…" H

arry followed after me, "Let me kill you.. Kill! Kill! Kill!" Suddenly I came face to face with Hermione, "Ruby! Harry!" I smiled weakly before putting my ear back to the wall, "Did you hear it?" Ron tilted his head confused, "Hear what?" Harry looked at him, "That voice." Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Voice? What voice?"

I sighed and pulled away from the wall, "I heard it first in Lockhart's office. And then again just—" The voice hissed again, "It'ssss time." Harry and I jumped up, "It's moving. I think it's going to kill." They shook they're head, "Kill?" We didn't say anything as we ran off after the voice, "Wait up!"

I stopped as I saw small spiders crawling out of the window, they were all clumped up in a bunch, running as fast as they could. Harry tilted his head, "Strange. I've never seen spiders act like that."

Ron jumped behind me, "I-I don't like spiders.." I rolled my eyes and walked to where the spiders were running from, "What is that?" The wall was painted with red letters, "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened... enemies the heir... beware.."

I smelled the air, it smelled like a mix of something and copper, "Harry.." I pointed up at Filch's cat, "It's Mrs. Norris.." They looked at where I was pointing and froze, there Mrs Norris was, hanging on a torch. Her mangled body was enough to make me want to throw up, lucky I didn't have any supper.

I heard footsteps and turned to see the students and staff running towards us. They looked at the wall, I heard Malfoy's voice ring out, "Enemies of the heir beware? You'll be next, Mudbloods!" He glared at Hermione, she winced and looked away.

Filch pushed between the crowd, "What's going on 'ere? Go on, make way, make way. Potters What are you..Mrs. Norris? You've..murdered my cat." We shook our head, "No, no!" I whimpered, "She's just sleeping!" He twitched, "I'll kill ya..I'LL KILL YA!" The teachers grabbed him as Dumbledore walked forward, "Argus! Argus, I... Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately. Everyone except... you four."

Harry grabbed my hand that I hadn't realized was shaking, I smiled weakly at him as the teachers shooed the students. Dumbledore sighed, "She's not dead, Argus. She has been Petrified." I looked at him surprised as Lockhart grinned, "Ah, thought so. So unlucky I wasn't there. I know exactly the counter curse that could have spared her."

Dumbledore looked at the mangled cat, "But how she has been Petrified, I cannot say.." Filch sneered at us, "Ask those two, it's them who's done it. You saw what they wrote on the wall!"

Harry's grip on my hand tightened as he glared at him, "It's not true sir, I swear. I never touched Mrs. Norris!" I looked at him in surprise, "That sounds a little wrong.."

He looked at me confused while Snape walked forward, "If I might, Headmaster? Perhaps the Potters and their friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. However, the circumstances are suspicious. I, for one, don't recall seeing them at dinner.."

I winced, there was no way we were getting out of this one.. That's what I thought till Lockhart chuckled, "I'm afraid that's my doing, Severus. You see, Harry and Ruby were helping me answer my fan mail." Hermione smiled and nodded, "That's why Ron and I went looking for them, Professor. We'd just found him when they said..." Snape turned to her expectantly, "Yes, Miss Granger?"

I bit my lip and spoke up, "When we said we weren't hungry. We were heading back to the common room when we found Mrs. Norris.."

Snape looked at me for a second before looking away, Dumbledore spoke up, "Innocent until proven guilty, Severus." I smiled, at least until Filch growled, "My cat has been Petrified. I wanna see some punishment!"

I winced and looked at Dumbledore, he smiled gently, "We will be able to cure her, Argus. As I understand it, Madame Sprout has a very healthy growth of Mandrakes. When matured, a potion will be made which will revive Mrs. Norris. And in the meantime, I strongly recommend caution... to all."

We nodded and headed back to the common room, Hermione looked at us, "It's a bit strange, isn't it?" I raised an eyebrow, "Strange?" She nodded, "You hear this voice, a voice only you two can hear, and then Mrs. Norris turns up Petrified. It's just... strange."

Harry sighed, "Do you think we should have told them? Dumbledore and the others, I mean?" I looked at him shocked, "What?!" Hermione shook her head, "No, Harry. Even in the wizarding world, hearing voices isn't a good sign." She walked past us, a picture smiling at us, "She's right, you know."

I glared at him, "Oi, who asked you?" He scoffed, "So touchy, go along. You're crazy enough to hear voices, don't want to be seen arguing with a portrait." Harry grabbed my arm and dragged me away, "DAMN PIECE OF PAPER! LET ME AT HIM! I'LL RIP HIM TO PIECES!"


	7. Chapter 7

The next day everything was back to normal, we piled in to McGonagall's class as she walked to the front, "Could I have your attention, please? Right. Now, today, we will be transforming animals into water goblets. Like so. One, two, three, Vera verto. Now it's your turn. Well, who would like to go first?" Ron looked at his taped wand in horror, "Ah! Mr. Weasley. One, two, three. Vera verto." He cleared his throat and waved his wand, "Vera verto!" Poor scabbers turned into a furry cup with a tail, I snorted and hid my laughter behind my hand.

Professor McGonagall shook her head, "That wand needs replacing, Mr. Weasley. Yes, Miss Granger?" I looked to see Hermione had raised her hand beside me, "Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about...the Chamber of Secrets?"

McGonagall looked at us to see if anyone would oppose, "Well, very well. Well, you all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Now, three of the founders coexisted quite harmoniously. One did not."

Ron snorted and nudged Harry, "Three guesses who." McGonagall sighed, "Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. In other words, 'pure-bloods' Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school. Now, according to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Though, shortly before departing, he sealed it until that time when his own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the Chamber and unleash the horror within, and by so doing purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic."

Hermione nodded slowly, "Muggle-borns." I raised an eyebrow as McGonagall ignored the answer, "Well, naturally, the school had been searched many times. No such chamber has been found." I raised my hand, "Professor? What exactly does legend tell us lies within the Chamber?" She sighed and looked at me, "Well, the Chamber is said to home to something that only the Heir of Slytherin can control. It is said to be the home of a monster." I looked at Harry worried, he gripped my hand gently until class ended.

We all piled out and Ron looked at us, "D'you think it's true? D'you think there really is a Chamber of Secrets?" Hermione sighed, "Yes. Couldn't you tell? McGonagall's worried. All the teachers are." I bit my lip as Harry spoke, "Well, if there really is a Chamber of Secrets, a-and it really has been opened, then that means-"

Hermione nodded, "The Heir of Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts. The question is, who is it?" Ron scoffed at her, "Let's think. Who do we know who thinks all Muggle-borns are scum?" Hermione sighed, "If you're talking about Malfoy-" He interrupted her, "Of course. You heard him! 'You'll be next Mudbloods,'" I nodded and spoke up, "We heard him. But Malfoy, the Heir of Slytherin?"

Harry sighed, "Well, maybe Ron's right, Ruby. I mean, look at his family. The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin for centuries." Ron nodded, "Crabbe and Goyle must know. Maybe we could trick them into telling." Hermione rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Even they aren't that thick. But there might be another way. Mind you, it would be difficult. Not to mention, we would be breaking about fifty school rules. And, it'll be dangerous. Very dangerous." I raised an eyebrow, "Awesome, we're gonna be outlaws!" She rolled her eyes and hit me in the back of my head, "Ow, what did I do?!"

After being dragged to the library, we sat there silently as Hermione searched through book after book. Finally I sighed of relief as Hermione opened a book, "Here it is. 'The Polyjuice Potion.' 'Properly brewed, the Polyjuice Potion allows the drinker to transform himself temporarily into the physical form of another.'"

I smiled at the thought, "You mean, if Harry and Ron drink that stuff, they'll turn into Crabbe and Goyle?" She smiled back and nodded, "Yes." Ron grinned, "Wicked! Malfoy'll tell us anything." She sighed, "Exactly. But it's tricky. I've never seen a more complicated potion." I bit my lip and leaned over to look a the book, "Well, how long will it take to make?"

She smiled weakly, "A month."

Harry's eyes widened, "A month? But, Hermione, if Malfoy is the Heir of Slytherin, he could attack half the Muggle-borns in the school by then." She sighed and nodded, "I know. But it's the only plan we've got." I got up and grinned at their confused faces, "Well? What are we waiting for, let's go brew a potion!"


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, we were out on the field. The usual peptalk from Oliver, death threats from slytherin..how fun. We took off into the sky, chasing after the ball. The crowds cheered as the announcer came on, "Another goal for Slytherin! They lead Gryffindor ninety to thirty!"

I stopped flying and saw Marcus grinning at me, I frowned, what was he up to? He turned his head to Harry flying with Draco, a bludger coming after them. "HARRY!" I took off after him, but the bludger knocked me off course. I screamed as I flew through the air, "Hold still!"

I saw Harry flying through the rafters, "COME ON HARRY!" I dodged another ball, watched as his hand grasped around the snitch, "YES!" The announcer shouted, "Harry Potter has caught the Snitch! Gryffindor wins!" I frowned as the bludger knocked him off his broom, sending him tumbling to the ground. I took off after him, but it was too late, he hit the ground.

The bludger coming after him, it slammed down on his arm with a crunch. I winced as Hermione shouted, "Finite incantatem!" I bent down to Harry, "Are you ok Harry?" He shook his head, "No, I think my- I think my arm's broken." I looked up to see Professor Lockhart taking out his wand, "Not to worry, Harry. I will fix that arm of yours straight away."

Harry shook his head, "NO! Not you!" He chuckled, "Oh, poor boy doesn't know what he's saying. Now, this... won't hurt a bit. Brackium emendo!" I frowned and picked up Harry's arm, watching in disgust as his arm flopped, "Ugh.."

He gulped, "Ah, yes, well, ha, that can sometimes happen, um, but- uh, the point is, uh,..." He took his arm and bent it backward, "You can no longer feel any pain, and, heh- very clearly, the bones are not broken." I growled, "THERE ARE NO BONES LEFT!"

He nodded, "Much more flexible, though.." I snatched Harry's arm back, glaring at him. We took Harry to the hospital, hoping Madam Pomfrey could fix Lockhart's mess.

I saw Draco groaning on the bed and snorted. Madam Pomfrey came out, "Oh, Mr. Malfoy, stop making such a fuss, you can go. Out of my way. Out of my way! Should've been brought straight to me. I can mend bones in a heartbeat- but growing them back..." I frowned, "You will be able to, won't you?" Harry's one good arm was being hugged by mine.

She smiled, "Oh, I'll be able to, certainly. But it'll be painful. You're in for a rough night, Potter. Regrowing bones is a nasty business." She handed the skeleton bottle to Harry, he sipped it and groaned, "Ugh!" She chuckled, "Well, what do you expect? Pumpkin juice?" He frowned and glared at Lockhart in the doorway, muttering about a blonde idiot.

Later on that night I stayed by Harry's bed, he sighed and played with the threads on the blanket. A voice whispered, "Kill. Kill... Time to kill!" I grabbed harry's hand, when that little elf appeared. He smiled at us, "Hello!" Harry frowned, "Dobby?"

Dobby shook his head, "Harry Potter should have listened to Dobby! Harry Potter should have gone back home when he missed the train." I sat up, "It was you... You stopped the barrier from letting us through." He nodded, "Indeed. Yes, ma'am." Harry sighed, "You nearly got us expelled!" Dobby whimpered, "At least you would be away from here. Harry Potter must go home! Dobby thought his Bludger would be enough to make Harry Potter see that-"

I gasped, "Your Bludger? You made that Bludger chase after Harry?!" He nodded, "Uhuh... Dobby feels most aggrieved, sir. Dobby had to iron his hands." Harry sat up, glaring at him, "You'd better clear off before my bones come back, Dobby, or I might strangle you!" Dobby winced and backed up, "Uh-huh-huh... Dobby is used to death threats sir. Dobby gets them five times a day at home." My glare softened up a bit, but the hate was still there, "I don't suppose you could tell me why you're trying to kill us?"

He shook his head, "Not kill you, ma'am, never kill you! Dobby remembers how it was before Harry and Ruby Potter triumphed over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. We house elves were treated like vermin, sir. Of course, Dobby is still treated like vermin...uh, huh, huh, huh! Aah, ahh.." He gripped his cloth, I stared at him, "Why do you wear that thing Dobby?"

He looked at his clothes, "This, ma'am? It is a mark of the house-elves' enslavement. Dobby can only be freed if his master presents him with clothes. Ah! Listen. Listen! Terrible things are about to happen at Hogwarts. Potter's must not stay here, now that history is to repeat itself." I stared at him confused, "Repeat itself? You mean this has happened before?"

He gasped, "Ah! I shouldn't have said that! Oh! Ah! Dah! Bad Dobby! Bad!" I watched as he hit himself, I frowned. Harry grabbed his hands, "Dobby, stop it! Stop it! Stop, Dobby! Tell me, Dobby. When did this happen before? Who's doing it now?" Dobby sobbed in his hands, "Dobby cannot say, sir. Dobby only wants Harry Potter to be safe."

I shook my head, "No, Dobby. Tell is. Who is it?" He snapped his fingers and disappeared. I sighed and looked at Harry, "Well..that was no help." We heard footsteps, Harry shushed me, "Someone's coming! Pretend to be asleep!" I laid my head down on the bed, closing my eyes. We heard the Madame Pomfrey's voice, "Put him here. What happened?"

Another voice piped in, Dumbledore, "There's been another attack." I parted my eyes to see three figures crowded around a body, it was that Creevey boy. MczGonagall spoke up, "I think- do ya know- I think he's been Petrified, Madame Pomfrey. Look! Perhaps he managed to take a picture of his attacker... " She picked up the camera and went to open it when it disappeared with a poof. She looked at Dumbledore, "What can this mean, Albus?"

He sighed, "It means...that our students are in great danger." She frowned, "What should I tell the staff?" He touched Creevey's hand gently, "The truth. Tell them Hogwarts is no longer safe. It is as we feared, Minerva. The Chamber of Secrets has indeed been opened again." I looked at Harry, shocked, he gripped my hand, telling me it'll be ok. But I knew it wasn't going to be, something was coming..


End file.
